dc_vs_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Smallville
Smallville is an American television series developed by writer-producers Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, based on the DC Comics character Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. The series, initially broadcast by The WB, premiered on October 16, 2001. After Smallville‍ 's fifth season, The WB and UPN merged to form The CW, the series' later United States broadcaster. Smallville, which ended its tenth and final season on May 13, 2011, follows Clark Kent (Tom Welling) in the fictional town of Smallville, Kansas, before he becomes known as Superman. The first four seasons focus on Clark and his friends in high school. After season five Smallville ventures into adult settings, eventually focusing on his career at the Daily Planet and introducing other DC comic-book superheroes and villains. Before the series' production Bruce Wayne, chronicling the young protagonist's journey toward Batman, was proposed; although that series failed to generate interest, it inspired Smallville. Series developers Gough and Millar pitched their "no tights, no flights" rule to the president of Warner Bros. Television, reducing Superman to the bare essentials and examining what led Clark Kent to become the Man of Steel. After seven seasons with the show, Gough and Millar departed with little explanation. Smallville''was primarily filmed in and around Vancouver, British Columbia, with local businesses and buildings substituting for Smallville locations. Most of the music for the first six seasons was composed by Mark Snow, who incorporated elements of John Williams's musical score from the ''Superman film series. In season seven, Louis Febre (who worked with Snow from the beginning) became the series' primary composer. Smallville was generally positively received when it began. Former Superman star Christopher Reeve expressed approval for the series, making two guest appearances before his death. The pilot episode set a ratings record for a WB debut, with 8.4 million viewers. Over ten seasons the series averaged about 4.34 million viewers per episode, with season two the highest-rated at 6.3 million. By the end of its run, Smallville passed Stargate SG-1 as the longest-running North American science-fiction series.2 Since its first season, the series received accolades ranging from Emmys to Teen Choice Awards. Smallville spawned a series of young-adult novels, a DC Comics bimonthly comic book, soundtrack recordings and series-related merchandise. All ten seasons are available on DVD in regions 1, 2 and 4. In April 2012, it continued in comic-book form with a storyline resuming shortly after the series finale, and ended in March 2015. Series Overview The regular cast is introduced in season one, with storylines involving a villain deriving power from kryptonite exposure. The one-episode villains were a plot device developed by Gough and Millar.3 Smallville‍ 's first season primarily dealt with Clark's coming to terms with his alien origin and the revelation that his arrival on Earth was connected to the death of Lana Lang's parents.4 After the first season the series had fewer villain-of-the-week episodes, focusing instead on individual-character story arcs and exploring Clark's origins.5 Major storylines include Clark's discovery of his Kryptonian heritage and Lex's escalating conflict with his father, Lionel.6 The disembodied voice of Clark's father, Jor-El, is introduced; he communicates to Clark through his spaceship, setting the stage for plots involving his role in fulfilling Clark's earthly destiny.7 In afourth-season arc Clark, instructed by Jor-El, searches for three Kryptonian stones which contain the knowledge of the universe and form his Fortress of Solitude.89 Clark battles Brainiac in his attempts to release the Kryptonian criminal General Zod,10 and must capture (or destroy) other escaped Phantom Zone criminals.11 His cousin Kara arrives,12 and Lex Luthor discovers Clark's secret.13 The eighth seasonintroduces Davis Bloome (Smallville‍ 's version of Doomsday), and Tess Mercer replaces the departing Lex Luthor. Justin Hartley becomes a series regular as Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) after being a recurring guest in season six.14 In the ninth season Major Zod (Callum Blue) and other members of Zod's military group are revived (without their Kryptonian powers) by Tess Mercer,15 and their efforts to regain their powers are the season's central conflict. The final season revolves around Clark's attempts to lose his doubts and fears and become the hero he is meant to be, while confronting his biggest challenges: the coming of Darkseidand the return of Lex Luthor.16 Cast * Tom Welling plays Clark Kent, a young man with superhuman abilities who tries to find his place in life after discovering that he is an alien and uses his powers to help those in danger. Clark's season-one problems include his inability to share his secret and his desire for a normal life. After months of scouting, Welling was cast as Clark.17 Although David Nutter had to convince his manager that the role would not hurt the actor's film career to persuade Welling to read the pilot script, after reading the script Welling agreed to audition.3 * Kristin Kreuk plays Lana Lang, the girl next door. Grieving the loss of her parents, she has empathy for everyone and feels connected to Clark.18 Kreuk was the first to be cast, after Nutter saw an audition tape the actress had sent.3 Although she left the series after the seventh season,19 she returned for five episodes in season eight as a guest star.20 * Michael Rosenbaum plays Lex Luthor, a billionaire's son sent to Smallville to run the local fertilizer plant. After Clark saves his life, they become fast friends.21 As the series progresses, Lex's friendship with Clark crumbles until they consider themselves enemies. The role was difficult to cast;4 Michael Rosenbaum auditioned twice and, feeling that he did not take his first audition seriously enough, outlined a two-and-a-half-page scene indicating where to be funny, charismatic or menacing.22 His second audition went so well that he was hired.4 Rosenbaum left the show after seven seasons,1923 reprising his role for the series finale.24 * Allison Mack plays Chloe Sullivan, one of Clark's best friends, who is in love with him (although her feelings are not reciprocated).25 Editor of the school newspaper, her journalistic curiosity and desire to "expose falsehoods" and "know the truth"26 create tension with her friends (especially when she investigates Clark's past).27 After learning about Smallville''from casting director Dee Dee Bradley, Mack considered auditioning for Lana Lang but auditioned twice for Chloe Sullivan.26 The character was created just for the series,4 and was intended to have an "ethnic background" before Mack was hired.26 She has since appeared in the comic book.28 * Sam Jones III plays Pete Ross, another best friend of Clark's and the first person to whom Clark voluntarily tells his secret.29 Although he is in love with Chloe,30 he does not admit it because of the Clark-Lana-Chloe love triangle already in place.31 Ross was written out of the series at the end of season three, but made a guest appearance in season seven. Jones was the last of the series regulars to be cast, with Gough and Millar seeing him four days before they began filming the pilot.31 In the comics Ross is Caucasian, but the producers chose to cast Jones (who is African-American).31 * Annette O'Toole plays Martha Kent, Clark's adoptive mother. She and her husband, Jonathan, give Clark wise advice about coping with his increasing abilities. In season five Martha takes a state-senate seat,32and in season six she leaves the show.33 Although Cynthia Ettinger was originally cast as Martha Kent, during filming everyone (including Ettinger) realized that she was not right for the part.4 O'Toole was committed to the television series ''The Huntress when Ettinger filmed the original pilot. Around the time the creators wanted to recast Martha Kent The Huntress was canceled, allowing O'Toole to join the cast.34The actress had played Lana Lang in Superman III.35 * John Schneider plays Jonathan Kent, Clark's adoptive father, who goes to great lengths to protect his son's secret; according to Schneider, Jonathan is "perfectly willing to go to jail, or worse, to protect his son."36 Schneider was written out of the show in the series' 100th episode, with Jonathan dying of a heart attack the night of his election victory.37 Millar and Gough wanted a recognizable face for Smallville; they were happy to cast Schneider as Jonathan because he was known as Bo Duke from The Dukes of Hazzard, which Gough saw as adding to the belief that Schneider could have grown up running a farm.4 * Eric Johnson plays Whitney Fordman, Lana's boyfriend in season one, who becomes jealous of Clark and Lana's budding friendship and hazes him.21 He reconciles with Clark before joining the Marines andgoing to Afghanistan.38 Although Whitney was written out of the show in the first-season finale, he made cameo appearances in the season-two episode "Visage" (where it is disclosed that he was killed in action) and the season-four episode "Façade" (during a flashback to Clark's freshman year of high school). Johnson, who auditioned for Lex and Clark before he was cast as Whitney,39 was pleased that the writers gave his character a hero's exit.40 * John Glover plays Lionel Luthor, Lex's father. Lionel is responsible for the Kents' adoption of Clark without legal ramifications or questions about his origins.27 Glover tried to make Lionel seem to try to "toughen Lex up", and saw the character as a rich, powerful businessman who was disappointed in his son.41 Lionel was created for Smallville to parallel the Kents and as an "experiment in extreme parenting."4 A recurring first-season guest, Glover became a series regular from seasons two to seven until Lionel was murdered by Lex near the end of the seventh season.42 Lionel returns in a parallel-universe version, also portrayed by Glover, during the final season in a recurring role.43 * Jensen Ackles plays Jason Teague, Lana's love interest, in season four. He follows Lana to Smallville from Paris, taking a job as the school's assistant football coach,44 but is fired when their relationship comes to light. By the end of the season, it is disclosed that he was working with his mother to track the three Kryptonian stones of knowledge.45 Before he was cast as Jason, Ackles was second in line for the role of Clark Kent.46 Although he received top billing for season four and was contracted for season five, he was written out of the show in the season-four finale because of his commitment to Supernatural.47 * Erica Durance plays Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin who comes to Smallville to investigate Chloe's supposed death8 and stays with the Kents. Durance, a recurring guest in season four, became a series regular. The producers wanted to bring Lois Lane to the series, and Chloe's supposed death in the season-three finale provided the opportunity. Durance was cast three days before filming began; although she could initially appear in only four episodes, according to the film division of Warner Bros., after negotiations her character was cleared for more appearances.48 * Aaron Ashmore plays Jimmy Olsen, Chloe's photographer boyfriend who works at the Daily Planet. Ashmore, a recurring guest in season six, became a regular cast member in season seven. He called his casting a welcome surprise: "I auditioned for role and I put myself on tape. I hadn't heard anything, and a couple of weeks later, all of the sudden (sic), I got the call saying, 'You're going to Vancouver to start shooting Smallville.' It's a dream come true, really."49 After three seasons on the series (two as a regular), Ashmore's character was killed off. Although Ashmore's Jimmy Olsen was murdered, he said his character was not the "real" Jimmy Olsen; Jimmy's younger brother, who appears briefly in the season-eight finale, is intended to be the Jimmy who works with Clark and Lois.50 Ashmore returns as the real, younger Jimmy in the series finale. * Laura Vandervoort plays Kara, Clark's Kryptonian cousin. Sent to look after Kal-El (Clark), she was in suspended animation for eighteen years. When the dam confining Kara's ship broke in the season-six finale, "Phantom", she was set free. She has Clark's abilities, including flight.51 At the end of the seventh season, Kara was trapped in the Phantom Zone. Although Vandervoort did not return regularly for the eighth season,52 she had guest appearances to wrap up her storyline in season eight's "Bloodline" and season ten's "Supergirl" and "Prophecy".53 * Justin Hartley plays Oliver Queen (Green Arrow), the CEO of Queen Industries and leader of a small group of superheroes. Hartley, a recurring guest in the sixth and seventh seasons, became a series regular in season eight14 and was the producers' first choice to play Oliver Queen. He was designed to shake up Clark and Lois in season six and to give Clark an alternate view of how to fight crime.54 * Samuel Witwer plays Davis Bloome in season eight. A "charismatic" paramedic struggling with inner darkness,55 Davis Bloome is Smallville‍ 's version of Doomsday (the only character to kill Superman). Davis would come to resemble his comic-book counterpart over the course of the season.56 Brian Peterson said that with Michael Rosenbaum's departure, the new executive producers were looking for a villain "as great as Lex" and Doomsday fit the bill.57 * Cassidy Freeman plays Tess Mercer, Lex's handpicked successor as LuthorCorp CEO in season eight.55 Her name is an homage to two Superman characters, Eve Teschmacher and Mercy Graves.58Freeman described her character as "fierce", "fun", and "intelligent", with finding Lex her primary season-eight goal. Tess believes that Clark will be able to help her.59 In the season-ten episode "Abandoned", it is disclosed that her birth name is Lutessa Lena Luthor and she is Lionel's illegitimate daughter.60 * Callum Blue plays Zod, an early version of the criminal from Krypton who was sent to the Phantom Zone prison. His character is first mentioned in season five, when Brainiac uses Lex's body as a vessel for Zod's spirit, and he appears in a Kryptonian sphere in the season-eight finale.61 Smallville‍ 's executive producers called this incarnation "Major Zod" (as opposed to the typical "General Zod"), and in season nine "the venomous side of Zod rises because he experiences a few key betrayals with our beloved characters".62 Category:DC TV Universe Category:Superman